


Summoning

by nothing_much



Series: Demons, summonings and other shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: He was sitting in the back of the classroom, doodling, drawing intricate designs and patterns in his notebook. He was using a red pencil, and found a design he liked to try to prefect. Anything was better than equations. “Dear Y, nobody cares about your X”. He snickered to himself. Wrote another answer and continued to doodle.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Demons, summonings and other shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728166
Kudos: 20





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story here on AO3 and got inspired, I can't find it again, but the author had a prompt from Tumbler about doodling and an angry man showing up screaming insults, or being angry or something. Well hope you like my take on it
> 
> I think I changed tenses somewhere in the middle, but right now I'm too tired to care, I will go through the text as soon as possible to correct it. AM very sorry, and if it disturbs you, wait until I've updated it, I will let you know here.

He was sitting in the back of the classroom, doodling, drawing intricate designs and patterns in his notebook. He was using a red pencil, and found a design he liked to try to prefect. Anything was better than equations. “Dear Y, nobody cares about your X”. He snickered to himself. Wrote another answer and continued to doodle.

He looked over at the girl sitting in front of him. She was blonde and he was sure she would be the love of his life. Beautiful, smart and mouthy. She didn’t put up with any of his flirting. She was also hot. Really hot. “a goddess” he muttered “a sexy, sexy goddess” he sighed. 

There was a loud crash from somewhere outside the classroom. 

He didn’t bother. He continued with his doodling. It was a nice pattern, looked kind of exotic. There was some commotion outside the classroom door. It sounded like someone was trying to force their way through a crowd of people that wouldn’t let them. 

There was a short angry sound from someone, and the door to the classroom was thrown open. He looked up to see a very handsome man in a red suit storming in. Looking really hot, hot and angry. The man looked around the room, searching for someone. 

Suddenly his eyes met with Walter’s and the man started to move towards him decisively. 

“What the FUCK do you want?” the man screamed at him as his jaw fell and he felt a hand wrapping around his arm. The man pulled him up, he grabbed his books and bags before he was dragged out of the classroom. He had to run to keep up. The grip on his arm hurt. 

He couldn’t think what to say or do. Everything was just weird. What did this weirdly, but well-dressed man want with him and why was he so angry? He seemed to know Walter anyway, he couldn’t think what he’d done to make someone this mad. He tried to get out of the grip, but the man seemed to have iron hands. And seriously. He was a bit curious to what would happen. It could be anything from brutal murder to, well he didn’t really care. Anything to get him out of maths. Wasn’t like he’d be missed anyway. 

Well, his dad would miss him, and Callie, his best friend, but she’d find new friends. Probably. And his dad. Well. Well, his dad would miss him. Anyway. Who’d said the man really would kill him. Maybe he would take him on a coffee date, he snickered to himself. It seemed to make the man even angrier, he could hear him mutter something about thoughtless kids. He couldn’t really argue, he was a kid, and quite thoughtless. Still. It must be a case of mistaken identities. There was no way this hot specimen of man was really looking for him. 

Suddenly they stopped outside a door. The man put his hand on it, looked at it quite accusingly. Then he sighed and pushed it open. It was an empty classroom and he pushed Walter into it and let go of his arm. He closed the door and turned to look at Walter again. Walter took a step back and really looked at the man. He was tall, dark and handsome. No, handsome was an understatement, he was hot, hot, hot. All boxes checked in what Walter was attracted to. The only bad thing was that the man seemed very angry with him. Not that it wasn’t a turn on. Just curious. 

And it got curiouser.

The man glared at him, fixing him with his stare, and once again he asked Walter “What the FUCK did you want” he sounded very angry and continued with “that was so urgent I had to rush here?” 

Walter was at a loss. “Man! I don’t even know who you are, why would I want something from you?” he asked sounding as accusing as the man did. 

“Don’t fucking know who I am” the man muttered under his breath, still angry, so Walter could hear every word as he continued “He summons me like yesterday, and then he doesn’t know who I am. Fuck my life” there was a pause as the man looked up at him.  
Walter hesitated. “Summoned?” he asked. 

The man looked at him with an annoyed expression in his face. “Summoned” he stated. “You summoned a sex god, here I am” he continued and then as if he couldn’t hold it in “why the fuck was it so important to summon me, when you’re not even anywhere close to a bedroom, or know where to do anything. I draw my line at an orgy at school!” 

Walter made a weird noise in the back of his throat as he choked on his own saliva. He started coughing. The man clapped him on the back and he caught his breath again. 

“Sex god” he asked meekly.

“Sex god, or well some call me a demon, doesn’t matter, I get summoned for sex” the man told him in a calmer voice. 

“Summoned for sex” he almost choked again.

The man looked at him. “I wasn’t only summoned; I was summoned urgently. Do you even know what you’ve done?” the man was shaking his head in disbelief.

Walter closed his eyes. Pinched his arm, hard. “This is a dream, please, I fell asleep during maths, and I need to wake up” he said. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself in an empty classroom. He drew a sigh of relief. It had been a dream.   
Suddenly the man was in front of him again. He groaned. Nope, no such luck. Well it was late, maths was his last class, so he could skip it. He stood a little straighter and looked over at the man and motioned for him to follow.

To his surprise the man followed him quietly to his car, got in on the passenger side. He looked beaten. Walter felt kind of sorry for him. It wasn’t like he was a catch or anything. A seventeen-year-old virgin, who’d been so hung up on a girl in his class for the last couple of years that he hadn’t even been kissed. He sat back in the driver’s seat and looked over at the man, well god, or demon what-ever.

“I’m sorry” he said, “you have to tell me how I did it, I promise I won’t do it again and if you want me to do something to send you back, I’ll do it” he continued. There was regret in his voice. Not that he summoned the creature, but that the creature seemed disappointed. It looked at him.

“The only way you can send me back is when you are completely satisfied” he told Walter, who blushed at the thought.

“Oh,” he said, “that will probably be really easy, since I’m a seventeen-year-old virgin, and probably very easily satisfied” at that the man, well he was going to call him man, seemed to perk up.

“Oh, I do like virgins” he told Walter. “It just seems that they don’t know how to summon me, so I always end up with the hags, witches and the occasional wizard”. Walter gave him a small smile.

“I still don’t know how I summoned you” he said. 

“You have to have drawn the pattern, and said out loud that you wanted me” the man said. 

Walter thought back to the doodling and his intricate pattern, and his comment about Olivia, the hot girl in his class. That was probably what did it he thought. But he’d said goddess, not god. He asked the man about it, and added a question about a name. The man looked at him and shook his head. 

“I don’t have a name, and we are who we are, and get sent to whoever asks for us. If you need a woman, one of the female ones will come, and if you need a man, well. And sometimes, it doesn’t seem to matter then one who is available will arrive, in due time. You sent for one of us urgently. I had to cut a meeting short and show up. Somewhere in Louisiana there is someone somewhat completely satisfied, probably, since I had to leave before I made sure. Still I could leave” the man explained. 

“I’m going to call you Kevin” Walter said.

The man, Kevin looked surprised. “I don’t have a name" he repeated.

“Well, now you do” Walter told him.

Kevin looked concerned for a moment, but fell silent and looked at the scenery outside of the window. Walter drove in silence the rest of the way. His dad was away on business so he knew there’d be no one at home. He parked, and motioned for Kevin to follow him. 

And Kevin did. Follow him that is, as he let them in through the door, and showed him into the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to eat” Walter asked him. 

Kevin shook his head “demons don’t need to eat” as if to rebel Kevin’s stomach let out a rumble to the mention of food. Walter raised an eyebrow, and turned to the fridge as Kevin frowned. “That’s odd” Walter could hear him mutter. 

“I’ve got left over lasagne I can warm up for us” he told Kevin with a smirk. And pulled it out of the fridge. He turned to the cupboards and got two plates. He divided the leftovers between the plates and put one of them in the microwave, and started setting the table. 

“S’water good”? he asked and placed two glasses on the table, before he got a pitcher and filled it with water. 

“You’re making me food” Kevin looked at him, he seemed quite stunned. 

“Yes? You’re a sex god, have you never been wined and dined before” Walter asked him. He was curious. 

Kevin looked insecure and shook his head again. 

“Well this will be a first for you, and after we’ll take care of some of my firsts, so you can go back to your home” Walter said and changed plates in the microwave.

Kevin looked a little lost as Walter pointed him to one of the seats, and sat the plate with hot lasagne down in front of him. 

“You eat” he told Kevin and went to get his own plate, before he sat down at the table with his food. He looked expectantly at the other man as he picked up his fork and tasted the food. Kevin took a piece of lasagne and smelled it before he put it in his mouth. He seemed cautious, as he chewed and swallowed. He took another bite, and another. They ate in silence, Walter didn’t really know what to talk about, how not to make it weirder than it already was. 

It wasn’t long before they had both eaten every piece of lasagne. Kevin looked disappointed as the plate was empty. 

“Do you want some more food?” Walter asked.

Kevin shook his head. He still had a lost look about him. Walter wondered what that was about. He didn’t want to ask. It was awkward enough having summoned him here…urgently. He didn’t know what was expected of him. Was he supposed to do something, or would it be more like ‘wham-bam-thank-you-mam’ or ‘…thank-you-man’ in this case. He smiled to himself.

He looked up. “How do we do this?” he asked. 

Kevin squirmed in his place. 

“I feel odd” he said “really odd” he seemed a little whiter in his face than when he showed up in Walter’s classroom earlier.

“Are you sick” Walter asked him with concern to which Kevin shook his head again. 

“You don’t talk much” Walter didn’t really know why he pointed out that fact, but he felt he had to. Wasn’t this sex god here to seduce him or something. He didn’t seem to have brought his A-game. Walter felt a tug of disappointment in his stomach. He knew wasn’t really attractive but Kevin had mentioned hags, he couldn’t be more unattractive to Kevin than a hag, since Kevin was here, he had to have satisfied mentioned hag or hags. He looked up, trying to get a closer look at Kevin to figure out what was wrong, what he’d done wrong. He was just about to ask, when Kevin sagged a little. 

“I don’t feel so well” Kevin stated. Walter decided to help Kevin up to the guest bedroom, so that he could rest. Maybe his prior ‘call’ had exhausted him. Maybe the urgency of which he accidently summoned him had done something to him. He brought Kevin’s arm over his shoulder and helped him towards the stairs, and climbing them. It wasn’t long before they stood in the guest room and Walter helped Kevin to lay down on the bed. 

He helped Kevin to make himself comfortable. It seemed like the sex god was exhausted. He went out to fetch a glass of water, and another blanket if he needed it. As he re-entered the room he looked down at Kevin, who’s looking small in the bed, in a huddled heap. He’s kind of feeling sorry for him. Something is obviously wrong. He starts to leave the room to give Kevin some space to rest. 

“Stay” Kevin whispered. Walter turned around to take a look at Kevin before he decided what to do.  
“I’ll get my homework” he stated and left to do just that. When he returned Kevin seemed to have dozed off to sleep. 

Walter climbed into the bed, since there were no chairs in the guest room, he started on his homework, also trying to finish his maths from this afternoon. The pattern in his book reminds him of summoning Kevin and he decides to keep it. He rips the page out of his book, copies the answers he has on it, and tucks away the note in his bag. He manages to do his maths, finish a text for his Spanish class, and is half way through his essay for his English lit class when Kevin starts to stir in the bed. He checks the time and realises Kevin’s slept for three hours straight. 

Kevin seems dizzy when he wakes up, doesn’t seem to know where he is. Walter tells him as Kevin snuggles closer, and starts touching him. It’s not long before Kevin cups his face and pulls him down. Their lips crash and they’re kissing.   
Walter is somewhere between aroused and shocked. Mostly aroused. Since he has no clue what to do, he lets Kevin lead and finds himself on his bed, with Kevin on top of him. He parts his lips and Kevin’s tongue slips into his mouth. There is a groan, he isn’t sure who makes the sound. He wraps his arms around Kevin to hold him close.

“You’re the youngest person I’ve ever done this with, just tell me if I do something you don’t like, or if you want me to stop” Kevin whispers between kisses. 

Walter answers with a hand in Kevin’s hair, entwining it pulling at it. He parted his legs to make room for Kevin between them, seeking some friction. Feeling safe and content with the weight on top of him. 

Kevin lets out a groan, and starts rolling his hips grinding down steadily, while resting his forearms on either side of Walters head, drawing whimpering noises from him trying to get closer. The groan turns into a rumble as he feels the teen grow hard under him. Lining them up and continued to grind.

Walter bucked up against the hard body above him. Whining loudly. He isn’t quiet, something Kevin seems to enjoy. Feeling himself getting close, and deciding he doesn’t want to come in his pants, he pushes at Kevin to make him back off a little. Kevin stops immediately and levers himself up, trying to get off of him. Walter holds on to and pulls him back. 

“I don’t want to come too soon, or in my pants” he pants into Kevin’s mouth. Realising that Walter doesn’t want him to quit but to slow down. Kevin starts nibbling on his neck, kissing, drawing hickeys while Walter is still shivering, but bares his throat to make more space for the kisses to continue. 

Kevin starts to pull his t-shirt off, and as soon as Walter realises what’s going on starts ripping it to help him, soon both of their torsos are bare, Kevin is on his knees between his legs for the last of it, and Walter is staring at the happy trail in front of him disappearing down the suit trousers Kevin is wearing. The red, tented suit trousers Kevin is wearing. Why is Kevin wearing trousers? And can he put his hands on Kevin’s ass? There is a great ass on the man in front of him. 

As he watches Kevin seems to realise what he’s thinking. Because he opens the button of his trousers, and unzips them slowly, while watching Walters face for reactions. It’s like he’s putting on a show for Walter, and maybe he is. Before he does anything else, like wiggle out of his trousers, he starts on Walters jeans. Opening the button, pulling down the zip, slowly touching his hard cock. Walter’s heartbeat goes haywire, and he shivers breathlessly as his jeans and boxers are pulled down, and his erection springs free. Kevin’s watching him closely, and seems to like what’s been revealed. 

They free each other of pants, and socks, and when they’re both naked on the bed again, Walter gathers enough courage to touch Kevin’s hard on. The man is beautiful, and he really like what he sees. Kevin doesn’t seem discouraged, or disappointed either. 

He looks like he’s won a prize. Walter lets his fingers linger on the other man’s shaft before moving, touching. All the while looking at Kevin beautiful body, wanting to touch all of it at once, but for now happy to stroke the beautiful length in his hand.

“God you’re beautiful” he can’t help himself he has to tell Kevin he’s beautiful, gorgeous. A smile appears on Kevin’s face. A groan makes its way through as Walter continues with his ministrations. And suddenly Kevin doesn’t seem able to take it anymore, as he pushes Walter back to his prior position and pins him down. He starts to kiss Walter breathless, and then rips himself away, passionately kissing his way down Walter’s neck, continuing to the nubs on his chest, sucking and licking. He worships them one at the time, before kissing each of his ribs, licking his bellybutton and continuing down, to take Walter’s throbbing erection into his mouth. 

Walter keeps chanting Kevin’s name during the whole process, resting on his elbows, watching Kevin’s way down his body. When his erection is engulfed he cries out. A short, sharp cry of ecstasy. He bucks up into the warm mouth, trying his hardest to hold still. It’s so difficult. Kevin moves his legs further apart, and reposition him so that he can reach down and play with his rim. Walter regrets his decision to put Kevin up in the guest room, as soon as he realises what’s going to happen, and that he doesn’t have any lubricant in here. 

He groans loudly, and goes to get Kevin’s attention, the sooner they get into his room and bed, the sooner they can continue. It takes a couple of seconds to get Kevin to realise what he wants and to let go of him. With a pop, and a groan, Kevin shuffles after him of the bed, and follows. He pulls the other man closer as they leave the room. Three steps out in the hallway, Kevin pushes him up against the wall, and they spend a good five minutes making out. 

Kevin is the one who comes to his senses and stops them this time. They move the last metres and pads into Walters room. The bed is positioned in the corner, against the wall. Kevin moves in behind Walter as he bends down to open his bedside drawer and take out the important bottle of lube. 

Kevin presses their bodies together and Walter can feel his length pressing in the crack of his ass. He moans and feels Kevin running his fingers over his spine, down in his crack. He hears him open the lube bottle and squirt some of it on his fingers, before he finds Walter’s rim again and starts playing with it. Skimming over it, touching, but not touching. Fleeting movement that makes Walter want to scream. 

When the first digit is pressed to his rim, and the tip of the finger is trying to probe its way in. Walter realises that this is real, it isn’t a dream or fantasy. His breath catches again, and he goes rigid for a moment. Immediately Kevin’s fingers move away, and Walter misses them before he even realises. He whimpers. He realises he’s going to beg before he opens his mouth. 

“Please” he moans, “please, please” But Kevin seems to have other plans as he manoeuvres them on to the bed. He sits down, and Walter doesn’t hesitate, he surges forward, wanting to provide Kevin with as much pleasure he can. He takes Kevin in his mouth, before he can differ or say anything, he starts bobbing his head up and down, taking as much of that beautiful cock in. He keeps his hand wrapped around the base as he continues to lick and suck. He can hear Kevin’s gasps, and feel his hands tangle in his hair.

When he glances up, he sees that Kevin has thrown his head back and is moaning loudly. He can feel the grip in his hair tugging as he swallows around the cock in his mouth. There is a slight hitch in the other man’s breath, a choked of groan and suddenly he feels spurts of come on his tongue. He tries to swallow it all down. Feeling proud of himself. 

Kevin with renewed resolve, is now pushing him down, face down on his bed. Parting his legs, and moving in between them. He stuffs his face and starts licking at Walter’s hole. He starts off with kitten licks, but it’s not long before his tongue is pressing in, breaching his rim. Moments later his tongue is followed by a finger, as he starts fingering Walter. He presses in slowly, wriggling carefully, it’s kind of uncomfortable, not bad, but weird, until he finds Walter’s prostate. 

With a loud moan Walter spreads his legs a little more and plants his feet on the mattress to support his weight, and lift his ass from the bed to give Kevin further access. He closes his eyes. He keeps moaning, can’t really shut his mouth, or stay quiet with the explosion of feelings he’s currently trying to experience. Kevin ads another finger and Walter’s toes curl. 

His moans transform into words, he keeps repeating, them, it’s three words, over and over again. “Oh, god, Please” over and over. Kevin seems to hear him and doubles his efforts, with adding a third finger. Fucking him slowly with his fingers, brushing them up against Walter’s prostate every now and then. Making him breathe louder, and beg more intense. 

Right when Walter think’s he can’t take it anymore, the fingers disappear. With a frustrated groan, he opens his eyes, to find Kevin slick himself up with a glob of lube. He strokes himself while looking down at the teen, he reaches out and pulls Walter closer. He turns him over and moves his legs up and apart, so that he can position himself right. It’s almost the same position they started with. He keeps them close and aligns the tip of his cock with Walter’s hole. Slowly he pushes past the rim.

Walter’s world stops and he’s moaning loudly again. He can feel the slow press of Kevin’s erection filling him. It’s a new feeling. Weird isn’t the right word. It feels right, but new. He can hear Kevin moan as loud as himself as he slowly, inch by inch is working his cock inside of Walter’s hole. When he’s fully seated he stops. Waiting to get a go ahead from Walter. 

It takes him more than a full minute to get accustomed to the feeling and he tells Kevin to go ahead. Kevin starts off slow. Not really thrusting, but moving back and forward, until the movement is easier, Walter is relaxed and he is sure that they are both enjoying the feeling. Walter’s legs are hugging Kevin’s body, and they are both moaning freely. Then the rhythm of the thrusts gets faster and harder. 

Kevin is panting as hard as Walter, and they are both slick with sweat trying to kiss each other, lips just touching. Walter is reaching down to touch himself, as he’s getting closer. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes before his vision whites out, and he comes, with a scream, he comes hard. He’s clenching around Kevin’s cock, and Kevin comes a second time, grunting.

The afterglow is amazing. He can’t even move. He’s on his back, eyes closed and he’s kind of praying that Kevin doesn’t get sent somewhere else for a while. That he can stay at least for another round or three. He sighs. Probably not. Kevin has fulfilled his duty, he had sex with Walter, and he can’t really claim not to be satisfied. He dozes off. When he wakes up he’s alone in bed. 

He looks up to the ceiling. Of course he is alone. He feels sad. He used to it though, and he tries to console himself with the fact that he had really great sex, with a gorgeous man, and… well, that’s it. The gorgeous man is gone, and…there is a noise from the kitchen. He’s kind of startled. What if it’s his dad that’s come home. What if he came home when Kevin was still making him moan and scream with pleasure? If so, he has to move states. Maybe he can transfer to Hawaii, or Alaska? Well he’d prefer Hawaii, where at least it’s warm. 

He hears someone ascending the stairs slowly. Then walking down the hallway, stopping in front of his door, and opening it slowly. He sees a shadow stepping through it and he looks at the figure wide eyed.

“Well it turns out, that if you give a sex god a name, you get to keep him” a voice states. “Or well, the sex god in question has nowhere else to go, and wants to stay if that’s OK?”

Walter falls back on the bed with a laugh.

“I’ll keep you as long as you want” he says. 

“Forever is good with me” Kevin answers with a smirk.


End file.
